Battle Scars
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: After all is said and done,Kagome is still a good person. So when Kagome follows the dying wish of a beautiful demoness and ends up with a pup, she does her best to do her duty and to love her new child.


**Diclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Inuyasha franchise. I only own my plotline and a limited amout of characters ^_^**

**Wow I can't believe I'm just so inspired to write a story for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.**

**I welcome you to read **

**Battle scars **

**Chapter:1 Just a Miko**

Her body trembled and her heart pounded loudly. Almost as if it were trying to burst from her ribcage. Blood seems to pour from her body in a never-ending stream. She couldn't huddle in the tree hallow forever, but she felt so weak. A whimper seemed to echo in the silent woods. The young woman hushed the pup in her arms.

Her soft golden gaze fell unto the small bundle in her arms. The child's own eye still shut unable to yet stare back at the mother. The demoness stood and wavered a bit but began moving as the group of crazed men approached her hiding spot.

She began to once again run letting her long white hair trail behind her as she dodged the trees in her path. Her lungs burned and she felt terrible pain rippling from the wounds on her body. She needed help, she needed someone, anyone!

A tree caught on her long gold robes and she fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap protecting the pup and taking a hard fall.

"I HEARD HER ! THIS WAY!" Her pup wailed crying loudly and the mother struggled to stand. If not for her, then for her child. She struggled and drug her body protecting her pup towards a trees roots.

Tears fell from her golden eyes and her blurred vision began to spot with ripple of black. Her heart clenched as she felt the presence of a holy being approaching. The crying of her pup drowned the woman as darkness took over her sight.

Kagome Higurashi had been living in the feudal era for three years after the end of Naraku. After the wish was made the wells power ceased to exist. She was stranded in the feudal era with no prospects of creating a family. In this time, she was considered an old maid, at least to most of the village men. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou and followed her to his doom.

She watched Miroku and Sango marry and helped Sango with the passing of Kohaku. Then with the help of Kaede and her apprentice they brought Miroku's first daughter and son into the new world.

She was there to encourage Shippou to go train with the other fox kitsunes. She knew nothing of demon society and would not be his excuse to be excluded from his rights.

In the passing years Kagome had studied as a miko from as many of the skilled priestesses she could travel to. Now she had training to go with all her untapped power. She learned what she could in hand to hand combat from Sango and a bit of sword defense.

Now she was living by the well she once traveled through. She felt so very restless. So she had found herself traveling deep into Inuyasha's forest, past his and Kikyou's grave, past the god tree and deep into the woods with her weapons.

She heard it. Cries from a baby. Kagome picked up hear speed rushing into the woods following the sounds of the young baby. As she got closer, loud yells from men seemed to be trying to meet up with the child. She pulled out her bow and arrow, notched it but picked up speed toward her destination.

She found a beautiful young demoness struggling forward on the floor holding a crying pup. The womans bright gold eyes looked at Kagome in fear and then her head fell forward and her small pup wailed on. Kagome rushed forward and touched the woman carefully.

She was breathing very slow. Men stumbled into the closing area and Kagome aimed her arrow at the first man. "Miko-sama!, pardon but we are trying to take care of the demon filth at your feet."

Kagome's blues eyes narrowed and she spoke soft, making the men strain to hear her words. "Leave, you step into the western lands, those under Lord Sesshoumaru's guard. You step into the forest of Prince Inuyasha and you will not step pass the Shikon miko Kagome. Turn back or I will strike you down from where you stand." The men all seemed to pale and they bowed low.

"We only seek the woman and her child." One man Stepped to close and Kagome let her arrow loose striking the man in the arm. Before anyone could blink another arrow was notched and aimed.

"The next one will go between someone's eyes. Now I said leave!" The men scattered backwards pulling along their injured man. Once Kagome could feel them all gone she focused on the woman at her feet.

A clawed hand swiped out to grab Kagome's ankle. "Please Miko-sama! Save my pup." Kagome knelt down pulling off the top of her miko garb and turned the demoness over to press on the would to slow down blood flow. "I will help you both, worry not." Her gold eyes looked to the blue eyed miko in pure joy and she struggled to stand.

Kagome pulled the taller female up and let the woman lean against her as the pair walked back to the miko's home. The walk there was silent for the wounded woman was trying to stay conscious to hold tight to her pup.

Soon the trio was in the miko's home. The small pup was fed and warm lying in the futon by his mother whom Kagome was tending to. Kagome was very worried for the young demoness had obviously given birth to her pup the same day and was suffering greatly from internal bleeding. All Kagome could do was heal the stomach wound. She couldn't give her blood though, she didn't have any equipment to help her. The demoness though was no longer in pain for Kagome had beable to give her some pain medication. Kagome was hoping the demoness would be able to heal her injuries.

The demoness gazed at the kind hearted miko. She was a strange and unique being. She saved, healed, fed and took care of a demon and her pup.

"Miko-sama." Kagome jumped at the smoothe voice of the demoness.

"Y-yes, is there something you need? Are you in pain?" the demoness shook her head. "Thank you for saving my pup." Kagome's face brightened and she made the demoness smile. "No need to thank me, anyone with a heart would have done the same." Kagome gave the demoness a curious look.

The demoness held out her hand to the miko and Kagome took it. "I am not long for this world miko. I can feel it, my body is not strong enough to keep me among the living, so please do me one last favor."

Kagome's heart ached and slight panic set in her. She needed to do something to help the woman. "There is nothing that can be done miko, do not panic." Kagome sniffled and looked down at the demoness. "Then I will grant you a final wish milady."

The demoness smiled to the miko. "My mate passed away with the falling of our home. Our son has yet to be named. He is a healthy pup and will be in need of a mother. Please miko-sama watch over my pup." The demoness pulled out a wrinkled envelope. "This is for lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands. He will help watch over the pup and train him strong when puberty comes or for when you pass. Miko become the mother to my pup please. Watch over him and teach him your kindness, for he will need all the help he can get." Kagome nodded to the woman who only held a calm face. "I will,I promise." The demoness pressed the letter into the miko's hand.

Kagome brushed away hair from the woman's eyes. "Thank you." It was almost as if the light was swept away from the demoness. Kagome sat there frozen. Gently the shook the demoness. The demoness was gone though.

The pup whimpered and Kagome stiffly stood and moved to pick the pup up. The pup sniffed the miko and burrowed deep into her arms. Kagome cried silently for the demoness her mate and her pup.

Soon after Kagome found herself in Kaedes hut. The demoness was buried by the well that Kagome once traveled. The miko rocked the small pup as Kaede began mixing remedies into a mixture of tea. "Now Kagome, ye will need to keep the pup in your home till he opens his eyes. Ye must be the first he set his eyes upon." Kagome nodded as Kaede stirred the mixture and handed it to the miko.

"Drink it, for the pup will need milk soon." Kagome blushed but swallowed down the warm tea quickly. Kaede nodded and took the cup back from the miko. "Give the remedy a day or two and ye will produce fresh miko for the pup. After the pup sets eyes upon you, travel to Sesshoumaru-sama's domain and fulfill the woman's request. I will send word back to his men so ye may travel safe with the pup Kagome. Now go home and rest." Kagome bowed awkwardly hold the sleeping pup and returned home to do as instructed.

Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru knew that this letter would change all for them.

**The it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
